Tardes acaloradas
by pervyxstyle
Summary: El calor y el aburrimiento pueden ser muy malos aliados....Yaoi/Hetero-KukaixAmuxIkuto


El calor era insoportable. Si alguien dejara un helado tirado en medio de la calle , juraría que solo con parpadear , perdería el tiempo suficiente para verlo derretirse. En estos momentos podría estar con mis amigas en la piscina , pero no , tenía que pasar hoy.  
Justo hoy,en el peor día del verano,tuvo que romperse el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Ikuto. Oh, Kami-sama , ¿acaso me odias tanto?. Y aquí estábamos, Kukai, él y yo. Mirándonos fijamente, con expresiones aburridas y húmedos,muy húmedos. Para colmo de males , el aire acondicionado, el mando estaba en el salón. Perfecto . Menudo día tan maravilloso.  
El técnico de la empresa de cerrajeros dijo que llegaría en un par de horas,lo que suponía,dos horas más,aburrida. Me miré en el espejo que tenía al lado,y sonreí,al percatarme de lo bien formada que estaba. No era la primera vez que me daba cuenta que mis 18 años pasan factura en mi físico,pero era agradable volver a mirarse en el espejo para encontrarse con una belleza tan deslumbrante.

Tengo un idea...-una voz masculina y ronca,rompió mis pensamientos-..¿Qué tal si jugamos a...tocarnos?  
- Ikuto...¿qué?..-pregunté,algo confusa.  
- Venga ya, Amu...¿hace cuánto que no tocas el cuerpo de un hombre? -preguntó el peliazul,mirándome fijamente.  
- Bueno...por mis estudios,hace meses que no le meto mano a nadie.  
- Pues ahora,te dejo meterme mano,lo que tú quieras.  
- A mi me parece bien, sólo serán caricias entre amigos,no hay que excitarse por eso -concluyó el moreno.  
- Vale...os dejaré que me toquéis. -suspiré. Total,tenía ganas de que alguien me meta mano,mis hormonas lo pedían a gritos.  
**NORMAL POV:**

Bien~-dijo Ikuto-Empezaré...-murmuró mirando a Kukai,mientras se le acercaba lentamente y le metía una mano por debajo de la camiseta.Éste,se estremeció por el contacto masculino,pero no tardó en relajarse y llevar la mano derecha a los pantalones de mano de Ikuto,en cambio,pellizcaba los pezones del moreno,por debajo de la camiseta,haciendo que este soltara pequeños gemidos .Amu,sintió envidia de las sensaciones que atravesaban el cuerpo de Kukai,así que se dirigió hacia Ikuto y ayudó a Kukai a la hora de bajarle los pantalones. Una vez que Ikuto quedó en boxers , Amu se quitó la camiseta,quedando solo en sujetador. Ikuto seguia acariciando el torso de Kukai y paró,al sentir los pechos de Amu

deslizándose por su espalda. Notó su bóxer mas pequeño y retiró la mano de la camiseta de Kukai,dejándolo húmedo,pero cuerdo. El peliazul se volvió hacia Amu y la vio excitada,necesitando su atención,asi que le quitó el sujetador de un tirón,dejando ver los pechos de la chica,que necesitaban de su boca. Ikuto se bajó los boxers,quedando solo en camiseta,y dejando ver su enorme y erecto miembro,dándole de entender a Amu que quería sus caricias. Ésta, se agachó y tomó el miembro con la manos,metiéndoselo poco a poco en su cavidad. Ikuto soltó varios gemidos ahogados por la mano de Kukai mientras la chica succionaba su miembro con hambre y deseo. Kukai al ver el firme trasero de Ikuto,y sentir sus pantalones pequeños,se los bajó,quedándose desnudo,y metió un dedo en el ano de Ikuto. Con voz suave, le susurró:

Esto de va a doler un poquito..~  
Hizo espacio para su miembro y lo metió en la cavidad de Ikuto. Este,gritó de placer,pues nunca antes había sentido un miembro dentro suya,y le gustaba,alarmante mente demasiado. Kukai al sentir que Ikuto ya no sufria,comenzó a moverse,lentamente,pero con fuerza. Ikuto solo se limitaba a gemir el nombre de Kukai,mientras su semen se deslizaba por la boca de Amu. Ella sintió envidia y necesitó hacer que Ikuto grite su nombre,así que se sacó el miembro de la boca y se bajó su falda,quedando en ropa interior. Ikuto alcanzó el orgasmo con las investidas de Kukai,y Amu,cuando el moreno retiró su miembro del cuerpo del peli azul,se bajó las braguitas para quedar desnuda antes dos hombres hambrientos.

- Mi pobre Amu,nos has dado placer,y nosotros a ti nada,que desconsiderados...  
Al terminar la frase,Ikuto tomó los pechos de Amu con ambas manos y empezó a estrujarlos con mucha violencia. A eso ella gemió dolorida. Por su parte,Kukai llevó su boca a la intimidad de Amu y comenzó a penetrarla con lujuria y pasión. Gemidos variados salían de la boca de Amu, que eyaculaba dentro de la de Kukai.  
- Os...ne..necesito...AAHH...DENTROOO  
Los dos hombres no dudaron en satisfacer a Amu,así que tomaron sus miembros y,cada uno por una parte,se los hincaron dentro. Ella jamás había sentido tanto dolor y placer,así que se limitó a morder los pezones de Ikuto,que es el que la envistió por delante,mientras Kukai le lamia la espalda desnuda. Ambos eyacularon dentro de la pelirosa y,exhaustos,cayeron los tres en el suelo,cuando...

La puerta se abrió. El técnico quedó con la boca abierta al ver esa escena de orgia. Dos penetrando a la pobre Amu...tsk...si es que los hombres...

**Nya ._.!! Menuda caca de lemmon,enserio ¬u¬!! Es que lo publique hace meses en un foro ''Amuto Sekaii'' y hoy decidí publicarlo aquí,para hacer el ridículo un poquito más. Aparte de escribirlo con poco tiempo,tengo poca experiencia a la hora de escribir esta clase de fanfics,así que,GOMENASAI TT-TT,pero...uff...espero que os haya gustado ;D.**

**Un saludo a Finn-sempai y su paciencia,por escucharme cuando me pongo de los nervios uwu y darme consejos de fics. Larga vida a Finn-sempai e_e!! También un saludo a Trebol-chii,por animarse a escribir un fic yaoi tan molón :B!! Gambare!! Síguelo,tu lo vales.**


End file.
